


Forbidden Love

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Borgias (2011), The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, American Civil War, Community: trope_bingo, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fanart, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: 1862, Virginia. A Southern belle...A Union soldier. Their love is undeniable but forbidden





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope_bingo prompt au: historical  
> Images from period appropriate civil war movie "Copperhead" and the recent adaptation of "Great Expectations"  
> Also at [tumblr](http://meridianrose.tumblr.com/post/162039572821/for-the-tropebingo-prompt-au-historical-1862)


End file.
